


Heaven's Rain

by DarthUmbreon (SperoDeoVolente)



Series: A Bright Light and Deep Darkness [6]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Action/Adventure, Do not mock Lux, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/pseuds/DarthUmbreon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teemo searches through the jungle for something he can not get. His excuse is looking for poison, his reason is heart break. Something extraordinary happens, sending him down a path no yordle has ever traveled before. He's lucky that Lux thinks yordles are cute! This is a part of the A Bright Light and Deep Darkness series. Takes place around the same time as The Long Journey.  This is the start of the expansion from a piece I wrote in Drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love letters and beginnings

Teemo quickly scribbles on a piece of faded parchment. Every night he writes a letter to Tristana, telling her about his day. Light from his campfire illuminates the still darkness. An owl hoots softly, serenading the night. 

Images of Tristana come to his mind. First he remembers her warm smile. Her wild laugh echoes in his mind, reminding him of battles they fought together. As one of the few yordles who also actively travel outside of Bandle City, she understands his love of the unknown. Fear never held back Tristana! Faint memories of them staying up late float through his mind’s eye. How often had they talked about exploring the wilderness together, when they were young? 

Any yordle would be glad to have such a fine marksman watching their back. Suddenly a fresher image comes to mind. Rumble and Tristana holding hands. The two of them walking together after a date. The kiss his two best friends shared under the moonlight. Pain spikes through him, reminding him of why he left to gather his favorite poison. Teemo wasn’t running low on it, but he had to get away from the agony. Once the letter is finished, he signs it “Love, Teemo”. And like the all the nights previous, he throws the letter into the fire.

Why couldn’t he have told her how he felt? Carefully settling down for bed, Teemo stares up at the night sky. He knows exactly why he did not tell Trist his feelings. Even now, the thought of her looking at him with disbelief in her eyes stabs him with worry. Death awaits a yordle at every turn, if they leave Bandle City. Countless times he has looked Death in the eyes and kept on going. Interestingly enough, Death is actually two different beings. A wolf, and man sized like creature sometimes appear in the corner of his eyes before he kills someone. Teemo would rather face those two beings without weapons, then see Tristana mock his feelings. Losing her respect, to him, is a fate worse than death.

Or so Teemo first thought! When he watched Tristana and Rumble dancing in the moonlight, a pain spiked through his heart. Agony drove down his spine, faster than goosebumps. Even though losing her respect is a terrible fate, losing her is just as bad. So he ran far from Bandle City. Perhaps he can find something to comfort his heartache. Stars twinkle endless, ignoring his silent pain. Suddenly, a burst of light streaks across the heavens!

Teemo has heard about these sorts of things! They’re called meteors by the bigwigs in Piltover. Blinding him with its glory, the blazing rock flies over him. Not terribly far from him it impacts hard onto the soft. The ground trembles, leaves fall from healthy branches, and birds take flight in a panic. An idea sparks to mind! Perhaps he can impress Tristana if he fetches this meteor! Such a feat has not been made by a yordle so far. Sleep forgotten, Teemo packs up his gear and heads deeper into the jungle.


	2. In which the weather kills a sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tristana and Rumble worry about Teemo. And a sandwich dies.

Rain pours down from the clouds. Fierce winds compete with lightning for dominance of the sky. Ignored by the storm is a lone yordle. Tristana is standing guard at the top of the tallest tower in Bandle City. At this height any signs of incoming danger are spotted well in advance. In terrible weather the post is deadly. More than one yordle has died while on duty here. However the safety of Bandle City is foremost, and that tower is always manned. Tristana has volunteered for this particular post for the past two weeks. Death has never really bothered her. In fact, there is a thrill in facing down death. What does bother her, however, is the absence of Teemo. They’ve been best friends since a very young age. Teemo has always had her back! Not once has he let her down in a fight. Cold rain blasts against her cheeks. Pink hair dangles limp against her skull. Again, she sweeps the horizon for any sign of movement. No sign of him! _Blast it Teemo, why’d you go and run off?!_

 

For the first time in her entire life, Tristana is scared. Teemo is missing and it is all her fault! She knows he loves her; she’s known it for a long time. Tristana also knows that Rumble loves her as well. Just as deeply as the fabled Swift Scout does. Unlike silly humans, yordles are open to polyamorous relationships. It would be wonderful if she could start a nest with them both! Yet, it is the female’s role arrange such things. Proper form must be followed for such relationships to be considered valid in the eyes of Yordle Law.

Like a fool, she always put off a proper Joining. Similar to a human proposals, a Joining is a request for a group of Yordles to become a nested set. Almost all nests are run by matriarchs. As such it would be her duty to set up the request between the three of them. Yet, she didn’t. Foolishly, she allowed Rumble a solo dance at a harvest festival. It is poor etiquette to show favoritism before a Joining! Teemo saw her dancing with Rumble. Before she could explain her faux paux, and apologize...he left. Up and went mushroom hunting without prior warning! More importantly, without proper supplies. Off he went into danger unprepared! Because she didn’t follow the rules. Now all she can do is wait for his return.

When Teemo returns, Tristana will apologize. Explain that she wants a Joining. See if it is possible to make a proper nest. Fear nibbles at her. Panic sits on her back growing larger each day Teemo is late. He has to be okay! She’d be worried if he was late. Now she is nearly in a panic because he’s late after leaving unprepared. A polite cough comes from behind her. “Hey Rumble,” Tristana greets her friend. He respects her soldier upbringing. Rumble never startles her, he respects her reflexes.

“Nothing, still?” Rumble inquires, holding out a hand. In his paw is a neat sandwich.

“Yeah. Rumble...what if…” Tristana starts to ask swallowing her fear. “What if he’s dead? Because of me?”

“Hey, Trist I have an idea. Instead of waiting for Teemo...we go out and fetch him home! I’ve got the hextech, you’ve got the guns. We can handle any danger thrown at us. I’d like a chance to talk to him myself. We both made mistakes that night. I knew about Teemo’s feelings. Your desire for nest wasn’t a surprise. I was selfish, and asked for something I shouldn’t have. We’re both at fault, if anything happens to him.” Rumbles replies, as he sits down next to her. One of his hands still holds out the sandwich. Which is quickly falling apart in the wind and rain.

“You’re right! Rumble start packing. I need two Bandle Gunner standard issue travel packs. Once I’m free from this watch we’ll leave. See you at the East Gate, dawn?” Trist yells, eyes flashing with purpose. One of her hands reaches out and takes hold of the remaining sandwich. It tastes divine, but is now gone.

“Thanks, Rumble.”

“Anytime Trist. We’ll talk some sense into Teemo. If need be, we can knock some sense in that dense mind of his. I’m not entirely certain his helmet isn’t grafted to his skull…” Rumbles replies, a manic look in his eyes. All Yordles know trouble is coming. A warning of danger is on the breeze, setting some yordles off the edge with fear. Victory is found in unity is a fact. All yordles know this. Teemo needs them, they need Teemo. Come the Void or worse, they will fetch him. Together the three of them will defend their loved ones from war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know these chapters are shorter. Mostly because I spend most of my brains towards the OTP

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to be more prolific.


End file.
